


Recruiting

by IHScribe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Giles try to refill the ranks of the Watcher's Council, post Season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruiting

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
> 
> Characters: Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles, Ducky/Dr. Mallard
> 
> Prompt: Buffy and Giles attempt to recruit Ducky as a new Watcher in the post-Season 7 world
> 
> Prompt Made By: AngelQueen
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

"Dr. Mallard?" Buffy asked, slowly entering NCIS's morgue. Even with Giles right beside her, morgues gave her the hebbie jebbies.

"Yes? Oh, hello," the doctor in question said. "I don't believe we've met."

"I'm Buffy Summers. This is Rupert Giles."

"Donald Mallard, at your service. What can I do for you?"

"May we speak privately please?"

"Of course."

* * *

"We won't be bothered in here," Dr. Mallard said. "Now, what does the Watcher's Council want with me?"

"That, how did you know?"

"I recognized Mr. Giles' name. You might recall my mother."

"Victoria, yes. She was the Watcher for the slayer before Nikki Wood," Giles explained. "I'm afraid she was chased quite badly by the Watcher's Council after the death of her slayer."

"You think maybe you should have told me that before we got here?" Buffy said. "I apologize for what the previous management did to your mother. They were all a bunch of assholes, especially Travers."

"I don't suppose you managed to call him that to his face?" Dr. Mallard asked.

"No, unfortunately. He and most of the rest of the old crowd were blown up last year. We're trying to refill the ranks, so to speak."

"If I make a suggestion, dear?"

"I'm all ears, Dr. Mallard."

"Please dear, call me Ducky," he said. "Since there's only one slayer, you should only need a small staff. Don't let it get to big, or the new crowd might end up turning into the old crowd."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Buffy said. "There's only one teensy weensy little problem with it."

"Oh?"

"There's no longer just one slayer," Giles said.

"What!?"

"Our last big bad was literally  _the_  big bad. The source of all evil and all that. We had a bunch of potentials with us, so we kind of activated the Slayer Line to help defeat it."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"Oh dear. That's not good."

"No, it's not. We need the extra staff to help us find them all. Demons are already hunting them and we have too few people to protect all of them."

"I don't know that I'd be much help," Ducky said. "My health isn't what it used to be. I'm supposed to be taking it easy now."

"Every extra person helps," Giles said.

"Duck? Where're you at?" they heard a voice call from the next room. The look on Ducky's face told Buffy everything she needed to know.

"I'm sorry Dr. Mallard, but we have no intention of stealing you away from your family." The look of guilty relief on Ducky's face kept Giles from saying anything as Buffy handed Ducky her card. "If you happen to come across one of our slayers or something we deal with."

"Thank you very much Ms. Summers."

"Please, call me Buffy."

"Ducky!?"

"Coming Jethro! Give me a moment will you? I'm not as young as I used to be."

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
